


说好的假结婚呢（车）

by yymin



Category: JRen - Fandom, MINGI
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yymin/pseuds/yymin





	说好的假结婚呢（车）

尽管他有些着急但是放在床铺的动作却又显得极其的小心。  
崔珉起因为发情身上一点力气都没有，金钟炫触碰身上任何位置都会引起崔珉起颤栗，尤其是知道金钟炫要做些什么以后，全身上下就更为的敏感，瘙痒的感觉一下席卷了全身，后穴也不受控制的出水。  
让崔珉起羞的不行，他从未有过经验，做beta的时候，他便认定了自己会是一个未来要娶老婆的人，所以也从未想过会有今天的这般场景。而且眼前的人是金钟炫，这是以前的他想破脑袋也不可能想到的，金钟炫从小在他身边都已经宛若他生活的一部分，所以他从未将一个未来要进入的他生命和他已在生命中存在的混在了一块。而如今就算是他接受了金钟炫，但只要一看到面前压在他身上，浑身散发着让他迷人到窒息的味道的人是金钟炫时，他也会被足足的震撼到。  
更别说金钟炫现在已经有些迫切地将他自身的衣服退去，毫不犹豫地拉下了他的裤子和内裤，突然下半身一凉，让他发出了舒服的一声噫呜。将崔珉起的上衣也往上拉，摸着他的胸部，然后贴上了自己的唇，还甚至用舌头轻舔。强烈的触感和从未感受过的快感使得崔珉起不自觉的抬起了自己的腰，这种感觉让崔珉起更为的兴奋。  
只因为眼前的人是金钟炫，单纯这个名字就会让他起了一种奇妙的感觉，他能够毫无保留且完全不担心的将自己依靠在他身上，这种满满的安全感和信任是谁都给予不了他的。  
紧接着金钟炫的手指就这么一点点的在穴口轻揉了两下，已经瘙痒的位置被这么一触碰便完全激发出了omega的特性，穴口立刻已经急迫的想要将手指吸进去般的微小的张合。  
好痒……  
崔珉起脑子一片空白。直至金钟炫的手指捅了进来，崔珉起的脑子才像被电过般发麻，立刻微拱起了腰，而挺立的肉棒就这么释放出了自己的欲望。但还未等高潮的余韵过去，手指的抽插又让omega 特殊的体质再次起了反应。后穴早已不受控制的出水，瘙痒的感觉让崔珉起有些不耐地扭动着自己的身体，腿十分自然的勾在了金钟炫的背上，有些急躁地将人压近自己。  
好想要……  
穴口痒得受不了，而面前的人的信息素此刻香甜到让崔珉起觉得像是可口的甜品，他止不住地想要靠近金钟炫。  
“宝贝，别急…”  
“唔…你快点……”  
崔珉起只觉得自己身体都要快热的发烫到融化了，单纯一根手指的翻动和抽插已经让他无法阻挡来势汹汹的饥渴。  
“全都是水。之前到底是忍得多辛苦才打了这么多抑制剂。”金钟炫抽出了手指然后声音好像还带着些心疼的口吻，但崔珉起睁眼看着，眼前的景象再次刺激到了他的视觉，金钟炫将从他穴口拿出来的手指放到嘴边，伸出了舌头轻轻舔舐着。  
这样的情景让崔珉起整个人都血气上升，被激得脑子发热。  
崔珉起实在忍无可忍，尽量抬起了自己的身子，想要摩梭着他的身子。  
而金钟炫也实在没了耐心再继续这么做着前戏，看着自家的爱人已经难耐不已，他用手抚摸着崔珉起的脸庞，再次深吻住了他的唇，想要行为告诉他，他也与他一样的激动一样的想要他。  
而他的身下，于此同时一顶而入。  
在深吻被封住了嘴的人儿发出了关不住的呻吟声。  
从未被进入过的内壁如今紧紧地吸着进入的肉棒，而且如同期待了已久般为期兴奋满足的变得又软又湿。而温热的内壁也同时让金钟炫舒服的不行，但心里极度幸福感却远远大于这般的舒服的滋味。  
金钟炫不断的撞击着内壁让其发出了滋滋的水声，像是极其不满足般，金钟炫亲吻了他一遍又一遍，还强行每次都要用舌头横扫着他的口腔，每次都吸允的声音都让崔珉起面红耳赤，直到后面崔珉起都能感觉到自己的嘴唇已经被吻的湿润且有些肿。  
但是嘴唇并不是他的关注点，而他的所有的思想都已经被在他身体里不断进入的肉棒都丢在了脑后，交合不断地抽插着，崔珉起的内壁也随着很快的适应了他的节奏而收缩，崔珉起觉得脑子都被干的有些恍惚，每一下都压过他的敏感点。金钟炫并不像平日里一样的怜香惜玉，他现在的每一下的动作都用力且深入，崔珉起被顶的一直往后撞，但是金钟炫担心他会真撞到头，特意在他的头上放多了一个枕头。而现在的感觉就像是一直抵着头上的枕头被金钟炫大开大合的操着。  
这么粗暴且激烈的动作却恰恰地让崔珉起感觉到无上的快感且愉悦。  
好爽…  
崔珉起的手指止不住放在了嘴上，想要咬住抑制住自己现在放浪的声音。  
他另外一只手，紧紧地抱住了金钟炫的腰，指尖仿佛想要掐进他的肉里一般。  
终于感受到了崔珉起整个人已经完完全全适应了状态，身体已经开始主动的迎合了起来，金钟炫凑近了崔珉起，下身像是更想要往里顶。  
“珉起…放松。”  
抽插就这么停止住了，还有些不太懂发生什么事的珉起迷迷蒙蒙看着眼前一边用手给他抚摸着汗，一边笑着的男人，全身布满了汗水，额前的头发也贴紧在了脸上，布满情欲的深情还带着点看着珍宝的笑容。  
“珉起，为我打开生殖腔吧。我想完完整整的拥有你。”  
崔珉起此刻眼里显露出了一丝的迷茫，却又有了些不安，他不知道该怎么做，omega知识单薄的他只是接收到了金钟炫所说的要被他完全占有的信息，他还不知道该怎么去操作而显得不知道回答的时候。  
金钟炫这下狠狠地抽出，直接比之前还要用力地往前一顶，因为他刚才的一时的思考使他整个人就注意力分散，而这下却狠狠地一进入，仿佛进入到了更深且更柔软的地带。  
让崔珉起发出了止不住的惊呼：“啊啊啊——”  
后穴像是不受控制的收缩，想将顶入了深处的肉棒更往里吸。  
只听到了金钟炫此刻已经低沉性感的声音在他的耳边像低音炮的响起：“乖宝宝。”  
而进入了更深的位置后，崔珉起本人却是不太好受的，他不能理解为什么之前都还这么舒服，操到了更深却是这么的疼。  
但是金钟炫说进来后就能完全属于他，他便有了莫名的快感。  
崔珉起的身体被张的最开，双腿也因为身体的本能而加大了弧度，而身体止不住的颤抖。  
金钟炫的身体动作也并未而停止，而是在极短时间内让生殖腔开启，稍做停歇能让其深入得更多，之后便是一场更加猛烈的过程。每一下都是想将其送入到更深更深的地方一般。  
金钟炫的呼吸声越来越重，直到最后，“珉起，我是谁。”  
“金钟炫…”  
“是你的谁。”  
脑袋已经迷蒙掉的崔珉起脑子不假思索地脱口而出：“我的老公…”  
肉棒这才埋在了他的最深处释放了出来。  
在滚烫的液体冲入身体的同时，金钟炫一下咬住了崔珉起的后颈的腺体。  
崔珉起的脑里一片空白，他清楚感觉到身体里的阴茎迅速地结成了结，然后深深的嵌入了生殖腔中，然后肉棒一点点的射出精液，让其吸收。  
金钟炫舒服的在他的耳边哼哼了两声，舌头舔了舔刚才用力咬住有些红肿的腺体。  
信息素的冲刷时间大概持续了好几分钟，这种被对方的信息素一点点冲刷标记的感觉，崔珉起实属一点都不讨厌，因为他对金钟炫的信息素的味道喜欢到不行。  
可能是因为这次的性爱实在过于猛烈，导致金钟炫将其抽出后，崔珉起的腿张开得都有些合不拢，原本在做的时候还显得极其的精神亢奋，但过后没过半小时，崔珉起就已经疲惫不已。  
他转身缓缓地缩进了已经将其标记的alpha的身上，此刻他的气味已经深深的注入到他的身体里，虽然吸收的时间还需要一整天的时间，但是此刻只要是嗅到他的味道身体便会情不自禁地靠近，这是omega的本能。  
他窝进了金钟炫的怀里，声音喃喃道：“会怀孕吗？”  
“几率没有你正常发情期的大。但是如果有了，那就养好了。”  
“我还不想这么快有孩子。”崔珉起声音有些无赖般。“毕竟现在工作还很重要。”  
“没事，我在，不会有事的。”  
“嗯，我知道。”


End file.
